And Who can Say What dreams Are?
by Mitchie007
Summary: El todavia la ama.


_Hola! Este es mi primer Fanfic. (:_

_Disclaimer: No poseo Glee __ni__ninguno__ de sus personajes. __Sin lo hiciera, Jesse jamás hubiera dejado a Rachel en Funk y Finchel jamás volvería a pasar por la mente de los escritores._

_Something's started crazy_  
_Sweet and unknown_

_Something you keep_  
_In a box on the street_  
_Now it's longing for a home_

_**And who can say what dreams are? **_

– _Spring Awakening (The Guilty Ones)_

Jesse St. James era un chico... fuerte. No rudo. Pero fuerte. Tan fuerte que sería capaz de pasar sus tardes solo en su casa (no "hogar", solo una casa). Tan, pero tan fuerte, pero el silencio de su casa era su único amigo, y le gustaba eso. Le daba espacio para imaginar, para dejar que su imaginación lo lleva a lugares a los que nunca fue, aparecer en obras que el adoraba, y visualizarse a si mismo dentro de 10 años.

Jesse St. James no tenia dudas. Jamás.

Hasta que llego Rachel Berry.

Jesse St. James no se interesaba por nada excepto su meta en la vida.

Hasta que llego rachel Berry.

Y sobre todo, Jesse St. James, NO se sentia triste. Nunca.

Hasta que llego Rachel Berry.

Y la lista podria continuar, hasta podria hacerse un libro con ella. Pero la verdad era que desde que Rachel Berry entró a su vida, no hubo vuelta atras. La joven _ingenué _habia entrado saltando al mundo perfecto de Jesse, y cuando se fue, lo dejo hecho trizas, era como si cada mirada lo mataba por dentro, cada sonrisa, como un cuchillo en el corazón y cada 'Te Amo' era lo suficientemente fuerte como matarlo en ese momento y en ese lugar. Y habiendo pasado 2 meses desde que se fue de New Directions, simplemente no podia sacarse de la cabeza a cierta chica con sueteres de animales que se habia robado su corazon.

EL haber renunciado a Vocal Adrenaline no lo ayudo, ni un poco. El trató de concentrarse mas en sus tareas, trato ir al gimnasio, trató de conocer chicas nuevas (aunque siempre las comparaba con Rachel), trato de tener nuevos amigos, y aun asi, nada funcionó.

Claro que habia tenido una oportunidad, y la habia deshechado, pero verla cantar Faithfully con Frankeenteen, bueno, digamos que no ayudo mucho.

Despues de pasar una tarde viendo todas las peliculas humanamente posibles, comer un litro de heado de vainilla, y llorar como una niñita, Jesse quedo dormido en su cama, rodeado por el sonido de la voz de los actores de Spring Awakening cantar The Guilty Ones. Pero algo raro pasaba en sus sueños.

_Jesse St. James estaba solo. Una inmesa oscuridad lo rodeaba y luego, de la nada, se encontraba en los corredores de McKinley High. Todos actuaban normalmente, y luego la vió a ella._

_"Rachel" dijo Jesse._

_Pero no lo escuchó, y paso de largo. El la sigio por el pasillo._

_"Rachel se que estas molesta conmigo pero no puedes ignorame para siempre"_

_Desesperado, el chico se paró en frente de ella pero ella pasó a traves de el. Literalmente, fue como si fuese un fantasma. Y luego, lo peor._

_Rachel y Hudson. _

_Besandose._

Jesse se desperto con un grito que podria haber despertado a la casa entera, si alguien hubiese estado ahí, claro está.

Y fue en ese preciso momento que decidió.

El iba a recuperar a Rachel.

"No te quiero ver"

"Mirame a los ojos" Repitió.

"No."

"¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿La verdad? ¿Es eso? Bien! Te dire todo lo que necesites saber!" Murmuró Jesse, mientras sujetaba sus pequeñas manos.

"Por que? ¿Por que vuelves? ¡¿Por que no me dejas tranquila!" Gritó ella. Retrocedió, liberó sus manos de las suyas, y salió de la sala de Glee. No queria verlo, no queria nada, solo queria que se vaya, y que la deje seguir su vida.

"Por que, Rach, yo te amo, y se que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti, solo que no quieres admitirlo!" Respodió en medio de gritos. "Por que sé que estas dolida por lo que te hice, por que soy un cobarde por hacer lo que hice, por que soy un pobre imbecil que no merece más que tu odio pero que aun asi viene arrastrandose hacia ti pidiendote que le des una oportunidad de volver a sentir!" Dijo el, mientras la seguia a traves de los pasillos

"NO! Yo estaba bien si ti! Por fin habia vuelto a ser yo! Por fin habia logrado no recordarte al cantar, no recordar, no pensar,NO SENTIR!" Grito Rachel, se sentia bien decir eso, por fin decir todo lo que no habia podido. "Te odio, Te odio, Te odio, Te odio!" Y repartió golpes en su pecho, mientras pequeñas lagrimas caian por su cara.

"Rach, Rachel, tranquila, Shh, todo esta bien." Dijo mientras trataba de sujetar sus muñecas.

Jesse sentia el dolor. No de sus golpes, sino el de sus lagrimas. Pronto, Rachel, se comenzó a cansar de golpearlo y terminó apoyandose en su pecho. El solo la abrazo, no hablo, no dijo nada. Solo el silencio ellos necesitaban.

"¿No me dejaras?" Murmuro la chica.

"No si es que no me lo pides" Respondió.

Y quien puede decir que son los sueños, mas que posibles realidades.

Fin.


End file.
